Shape my heart
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: When Emma is sent to Forks to look after her Great Uncle Drake. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. While sitting on the cold sand of La Push beach she meets Seth. What is going to happen to the unlikely pair?
1. Chapter 1

**Shape my heart**

**Chapter 1: Exile **

This is my story. This is how I was thrust into the world of supernatural. I never thought of myself as special. I was just a normal girl from England living with her family and spending as much time as she could with her friends before they all went there separate ways to go to college when they had finished year 11.

I guess I should start at the beginning. I had just left school by a couple of weeks. Me and my friends were just getting use to the freedom of no school when my mum and dad called me into the living room.

"Honey take a seat" My mum had a strained smile on her face as she gestured to the nearest seat.

Mum and dad were sitting on the sofa so I had to take the single chair that sat across from it.

"Honey you know your Uncle Drake the one who moved to American a couple of years ago, well he has fallen ill and is finding it hard to look after himself. He needs someone to help him and we thought it would be cheaper if one of us would fly out to America and look after him. We thought about me and you Father but he has work and you sister is still at school so she needs some one to look after her."

My little sister is a couple of years younger than me, so that put her in year 9. I was starting to worry where this conversation was going. The end of year 11 was meant to be fun all the other years were still in school getting ready for their exams where as we had sat them.

"What you mother is trying to say is that we would like you to go to America and look after your Uncle" My dad was looking at me daring me to argue with him.

This could not be happening. Uncle Drake wasn't even my Uncle he was my dad's so that makes him my great uncle. Why do I have to go and look after a sick relative?

"You want me to go?"

"Yes we do. We have booked you a plane ticket for Saturday so you can pack your things and get ready" The way mu dad said this didn't help me feel any better. He said it like a command. Me and dad never see eye to eye him and my sister get on better than we do.

I turned to mum for support she normal fights in my corner on these sorts of things. However I saw none she looked just a determined as my dad. I could feel myself being dragged into a big black hole. All the things I would be missing out on flashing before my eyes. I would miss Sophie's end of year party. Something we had been talking about since year 7, I would miss our family holiday.

Within ten minutes I was up in my room packing. I guess this is the part of the story were I tell you about myself. First things first, I'm not cool, I'm a huge bookworm also I've never had a boyfriend. They were just things other people had. I wasn't top of the class I was somewhere in the middle. I was quite my sister was the loud one. Many people didn't know I was there a lot of the time, besides my two best friends Sophie and Rachel.

I gave a sigh as I opened up my suitcase. I looked at my clothes. I chose to pack all the new summer clothes I bought since I wasn't going to wear them on our family holiday. Another thing about me, I never wore tight fitting clothes. I'm one of those girls who are conscious of their bodies. I was normal size not skinny but not fat either.

I was putting the last last minute things into my suitcase when the phone rang. I had to run and catch it in time.

"Hello"

"Hello Emma, its Sophie"

I forgot that Sophie was going to call me up so we could go over plans for her party.

"Oh, hey Sophie"

"So guess what?"

"What?" Trust Sophie to be over excited

"My dad just sent a check in the post, he says it's for me and you to go shopping, So out party outfits are on my dad"

"That's great Soph but I have some bad new for you"

I went over what had happened to me in the last hour.

"No this can't be true, we have been planning this part since forever"

"I know, but I can't do anything about it. I have to go"

"I'm going to miss you! Who am I going to hang around with this summer?" Trust Sophie to kinda make it about her.

"You still have Rachel. More like what am I going to do I know nobody over there including the person I have to go and look after. We have never met before"

"Rachel is going away with her parents. Guess that's what I get for being part of a single parent family" Sophie was a drama student if you hadn't guessed already.

"That's great for Rachel, I hope she has a good time"

"So where in America are you being sent to?"

A little place called Forks"


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Fork's

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks**

I didn't mind the 14 hour flight from Manchester to Seattle it gave me time to think about how much things were not going my way. I'm sitting in a seat next to the window. As you can guess there's not much to see. We are too high all I see is mist. My morning was crazy. I had to wake up at 2 o'clock in the morning to be able to catch my flight on time. As I was getting out of the car my mum pulled me aside and handed me a leather bound diary. She said I had to write all about what I did when I was away. She said something like

"You might miss things unless you write them down" then she said "don't let people change you, never forget who you are" I found the last bit a bit weird. I slipped the diary into my backpack and then I got my suitcase out of the boot and walked into the airport. I couldn't help but sigh as I looked around from were I was sitting. A family was sitting in a row that sat 4, I remembered when me and my family used to go away and we would get seats like that. Know I am all on my own going somewhere I have never been. The lights went out so I closed my eyes ready to sleep I have been on the plane for more the 8 hours and I'm getting bored.

_I was standing on a beach and my sister and mum are laughing building sandcastles next to me, my dad had just gone of to buy ice-creams I could feel the love and happiness in the air. Yet I felt that I was and outsider looking in. I smiled I could see my dad coming back with the ice-creams. He handed them out, I wasn't given one. I tried to ask where my one was but no sound came out of my mouth, then my dad said something that chilled my blood._

_"Aren't you glad we sent Emma away to help your Uncle. We can have a better holiday without her" He laughed and everybody joined in._

_I tried to scream at them to stop and tell them that I was standing right there. Why couldn't they see me?_

Something made me start and I awoke from the nightmare. I knew straight away what I was dreaming about. The family holiday that I would be missing due to this trp. I hated the thought on missing out.

"This is your captain speaking please can you buckle your seatbelts as we are coming in to Seattle. We hope you have enjoyed your flight. Thank you"

I fastened my seatbelt and got ready for the descent. It wasn't long before I was at baggage claim looking for my suitcase to come around. Once I had a hold on it I walked outside to where the cars were waiting to take their loved ones homes. Now I was kinda stuck I had no idea how I would get to forks. I was looking around for a taxi when I noticed a man holding a sign that said Emma Faith. Well I guess that's me. I walked over to suited man I never noticed what car he had next to him until I got close. It was some sort of Bentley. There must be some kind of mistake this person could not be for me.

"Erm… I'm Emma Faith"

"Ahh…Miss Faith your Uncle has sent me to collect you, I will take your case"

I gave him my case and he opened the door for me. Ok my parents have obviously left out some information about my uncle. I imagined someone who sat at home all day listening to the news and complaining, not somebody who had a chauffeur to drive him about. I knew that the journey would take around 3 ½ hours to get to forks so I settled in for the ride. Around 2 hours into the ride we past a sign that read

_Welcome to Forks_

_Population 3,545_

_We hope you enjoy your visit!_

That kinda freaked me out where I live in England we had a population of around 70,000. I knew that Fork's was only small but not that small. I bet it was one of those towns were everyone knows everybody. Well they are not going to get much gossip out of me. I'm just an English girl who has her nose stuck in a book all the time.

We were winding up a long drive way and before my eyes rose a house that belonged in a book.


End file.
